Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to analyze in detail, acculturation in Japanese-Americans in Hawaii and California, and the relationships between different facets of acculturation and coronary heart disease. During the contract period, the Contractor will develop indices of acculturation using a factor analytic approach that measures community and family strength, social assimilation, and activity paterns. These indices plus those previously developed to measure culture of upbringing and present cultural orientation will be studied in relation to dietary pattern, smoking, physical activity, frequency of type-A behavior pattern, and established CHD risk factors and disease prevalence.